Dangereuse traque
by Serleena
Summary: L'équipe de Roy cherche à coincer un tueur particulièrement efficace. Kain fait appel à une connaisseuse pour les aider. Mais l'affaire va s'avérer bien plus compliquée que prévu.
1. Silvermoon

**Yay ! Voilà ma nouvelle fic ! Avec un premier chapitre sûrement assez mystérieux, mais c'est voulu. Vous comprendrez par la suite la signification de certains termes. Et aussi le retour d'un personnage issu d'une de mes fics. **

**Lisez, reviewez, pendant que je plains que les persos de FMA ne soient pas à moi.**

* * *

La quiétude du quartier tranquille de Fakestreet venait d'être rompue brutalement ce matin. Violemment même. Petit quartier tranquille où un évènement tel que celui d'aujourd'hui prend des proportions catastrophiques. La police et une ambulance se trouvaient au n°23, maison calme entre toutes. Une civière sortit de la maison, portant un grand sac noir, sous le regard horrifié des voisins.

" Comment cela-t-il pu arriver ?" demanda une voisine.

" C'était quelqu'un de si aimable, tellement correct ! Comment a-t-on pu le tuer ?" ajouta une autre.

" Et pourquoi surtout." dit un voisin.

L'ambulance repartit, emportant le corps de leur malheureux voisin. Car c'était bien un meurtre qui venait d'avoir lieu ce matin-là. La police fit le tour des voisins. Mais selon eux, rien n'aurait pu prévoir une telle tragédie.

Bien plus loin de ce quartier, un homme aux cheveux roux rentrait dans son appartement. Il jeta sur sa veste un Smith et Wesson calibre 12, ainsi qu'un chargeur de réserve. Une mission classique pour lui. Demain son client du moment apprendrait son succès dans le journal. Puis un autre l'appelerait, et la vie continuerait. Et celle d'un autre s'arrêterait. C'était son métier. Il était tueur à gages, connu sous le nom de Silvermoon. Un nom qui inspirait la crainte dans le milieu. Pas encore autant que La Nocturne, son modèle.

Cette tueuse était une véritable légende dans la société criminelle. Silvermoon l'avait prise pour modèle, et sa réputation n'était plus très loin de l'égaler. Le tueur examina son arme et vérifia le chargeur. Après quoi il le rangea et s'apprêta à quitter la ville.

L'affaire parvint au Q.G de Central, plus précisément sur le bureau de Roy Mustang.

" Encore un meurtre du style Silvermoon dans un quartier chic de Central." annonça le colonel.

" C'est pas vrai ! Ca va faire huit mois que ce tueur sème la terreur dans le pays. Et aucune police n'a jamais pu le capturer." fit Breda.

" Ce n'est pas simple de capturer un tueur à gages. Ce n'est pas comme un voleur ou un bandit." dit Riza.

" Facile ou pas, l'enquête nous revient à présent." reprit Roy.

" On va s'amuser je le sens." fit Havoc.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence. Silvermoon ne laissait pas de traces, hormis sa cible et la trace de balle. Ainsi que le croissant de lune dessiné avec le sang de sa victime sur son front. Le signe de Silvermoon. L'équipe de Roy se rendit tout d'abord dans le quartier où le meurtre venait d'être commis. Ils inspectèrent la maison.

" Tout est en place." annonça Breda.

" Rien d'étonnant. Silvermoon tue sa victime et ne s'éternise pas." dit Fuery.

" Je doute que l'on trouve plus d'indices que la police." intervint Riza.

" Pourtant il le faudra bien, si on veut pouvoir arriver à le coincer. Allons consulter les dossiers de la police du coin, pour savoir où ils en sont exactement. Havoc, Fuery, allez-y." proposa Roy.

Les deux militaires obtempérèrent. Ils se rendirent donc au commissariat de Central. Un inspecteur les reçut dans son bureau.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas une enquête facile que nous vous avons confiée. Cependant, vous êtes notre dernier espoir. Silvermoon affiche un palmarès de quinze personnes rien que dans notre ville. Je n'ose pas imaginer combien il en a tué ailleurs." annonça l'inspecteur Hellisburry.

" En effet, quelque chose nous dit aussi qu'il a dû semer la terreur dans d'autres villes. Pourriez-vous lancer un appel à l'échelle nationale, afin que l'on obtienne le maximum d'informations sur ce tueur ?' demanda Havoc.

" C'est une très bonne idée. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite. En attendant, notre dossier se trouve chez le commissaire Stratford, au fond du couloir à gauche." répondit Hellisburry.

" Très bien nous y allons. Merci de votre aide." dit Fuery en se levant.

" Merci de la vôtre."

Les militaires se rendirent dans le bureau indiqué, et le commissaire leur montra le dossier. Dedans, la liste des quinze victimes de Silvermoon.

" Toutes aussi dissemblables les unes que les autres. Aucun lien entre ces personnes." nota Fuery.

" C'est pour ça qu'il est pratiquement impossible de prévoir ses gestes. Une fois nous avons bien eu un cas où l'on redoutait une attaque de ce tueur. Un témoin dans un procès crucial, nous avions doublé nos effectifs pour le protéger. Mais Silvermoon a quand même réussi à l'atteindre." raconta Stratford.

" Eh bien ! Nous qui pensions être tranquilles après la mort de La Nocturne, on s'est bien planté." fit Havoc.

" Vous croyez pas si bien dire ! C'est comme si elle avait semé des graines un peu partout : Silvermoon, El Leon Negro ... que des assassins hors pairs. A croire qu'elle les a formés." reprit le commissaire.

Kain tiqua. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait été réellement formé par cette tueuse légendaire, et qui était destinée à prendre la relève. Heureusement, un colonel avait réussi à faire changer cette personne d'orientation. Autrement, le pays vivrait dans la panique avec ces trois tueurs capables de frapper n'importe quand et n'importe où. Le tout sans laisser d'indices probants hormis leur marque personnelle.

"_J'imagine bien le résultat si ces trois assassins avaient décidé d'unir leur talent._" se dit-il.

Mais El Leon Negro était morte elle aussi. Kain Fuery avait été sa cible à uin moment donné, mais il avait un garde du corps très efficace qui avait su s'occuper de cette meurtrière. Il ne restait donc que Silvermoon de redoutable. Kain et Jean demandèrent à faire des copies du dossier, pour le montrer à leur supérieur.

" Hmmm ... nous n'avons rien trouvé de plus." constata Roy après avoir lu le rapport de la police.

" Le problème est que personne ne remarque jamais rien de suspect avant qu'il ne frappe. Et après, nous n'avons rien à nous mettre sous la dent." dit Falman.

" Un vrai courant d'air." ajouta Havoc avant d'allumer une cigarette.

* * *

" Alors comme ça, les militaires de Central enquêtent sur moi. Ca va me changer des poulets." dit Silvermoon à un homme assit devant lui.

" Ouais ! Mais ils seront d'autant plus coriaces. Tu pense pouvoir t'en sortir encore une fois ?"

" Sûrement. Tu me connais Théo, j'ai semé tous mes poursuivants partout où j'allais." répondit tranquillement Silvermoon.

" Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu fais. Tu tue des gens depuis des années, et personne n'a jamais vu ton visage. Pas même tes clients." reprit Théo.

" C'est ça quand on a reçut une formation comme la mienne. Avec un maître tel que BlackAngel et un modèle comme La Nocturne, on ne craint personne."

" Tu m'étonne ! Les deux Boucliers des Chevaliers. En tout cas nos patrons sont contents de toi. Tu remplis parfaitement ton rôle." annonça Théo.

" Merci. J'ai été choisi pour ça à la naissance." répondit Silvermoon.

" Hm. Mais au fait, si je me souviens bien La Nocturne avait deux élèves. El Leon Negro est morte, mais l'autre ? Qu'est-elle devenue ?" interrogea Théo.

" Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas comment La Nocturne l'avait baptisée. Faudra que je mène mon enquête là-dessus. Après tout, nous étions censés être réunis tous les trois."

" Elle ne met certainement pas sa formation en pratique. Autrement, on le saurait depuis le temps." fit remarquer Théo.

" C'est sûr. Et L'épée serait complète."

" Ah la la la ! C'aurait été beau, ces trois tueurs exceptionnels en action, en parfaite symbiose dans le combat ! Vous seriez entrés dans la légende." sourit Théo.

" Oui. Mais cela peut toujours être fait, si je retrouve la dernière Lame. Nous ne serons que deux au lieu de trois, mais je pense que cela ne changerait pas grand chose." dit Silvermoon.

" Mouais. Nos patrons préfèreraient sûrement la traditionnelle Epée à trois Lames, mais enfin ... Remarque vous pourriez toujours en former une." suggéra Théo.

" Non, trop tard à présent. Cela prendrait des années, et nos patrons veulent montrer au monde criminel qu'ils sont toujours d'actualité et à craindre comme la peste, cela le plus tôt possible." expliqua Silvermoon.

Théo hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Silvermoon termina son verre, et Théo quitta l'appartement inoccupé. Le tueur ne s'attarda pas non plus, et sortit.

A présent, il avait un nouveau but : retrouver la dernière Lame, afin de pouvoir former avec elle L'épée des Chevaliers.

* * *

De son côté, l'équipe de Roy attendait les rapports des polices dont la ville avait reçu la visite de Silvermoon. Certains leur étaient déjà parvenus. Hélas, rien de bien concret là non plus. Tous ces rapports se ressemblaient au final : liste des victimes, marque personnelle permettant de reconnaître le tueur, mais aucun indice sérieux. Les militaires commençaient à croire qu'on leur avait confié une enquête imposssible.

C'était frustrant pour eux de penser qu'ils allaient peut-être devoir renoncer, et laisser ce tueur poursuivre son oeuvre sinistre. En attendant le jour où il commetrrait un faux pas. Et d'après les rapports ce jour n'était pas près d'arriver, tant Silvermoon faisait preuve de professionalisme. A croire qu'il narguait la justice.


	2. Le retour de Dark

**Suite, avec le retour de l'ancien garde du corps de Fuery, issue de la fic Qui veut la peau de Fuery ?. Mais quel secret cache-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la lie à Silvermoon et à El Leon Negro ?**

* * *

Voilà une semaine que les schtroumpfs ... pardon les militaires, ( _Ndla ben oui parce qu'ils sont en bleu, c'est débile, je sais_) s'arrachaient les cheveux avec l'affaire Silvermoon. Rien de rien ( _Ndla : je ne regrette riiienn ... pardon._), ils ne trouvaient absolument rien. Nada, que dalle, le néant total. Ce type avait l'air de n'exister que lorsqu'il tuait. Pas vu avant, pas vu pendant ni même après.

" Je sens que je vais finir par fondre un câble avec cette histoire." confia Breda.

" T'es pas le seul ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de cheveux blancs." ajouta Falman.

" Il a forcément laissé une trace quelque part, c'est pas possible ! Tout le monde laisse des traces !" dit Kain.

" Oui, comme le joli pin's rouge que tu t'es fait sur la chemise tout à l'heure à la cantine. Seulement monsieur Silvermoon est bien plus intelligent que ça." railla Havoc.

" Je pense que le sergent Fuery a raison. Quelqu'un l'a forcément remarqué, et cette personne n'ose pas parler par peur des représailles." dit Riza.

" Seulement il n'y a jamais eu aucun témoin. Sûrement qu'il doit les abattre, ou alors il est terriblement efficace dans son travail." objecta Roy.

" Je dirais les deux." reprit Falman en s'étirant.

" Résultat on tourne en rond. Pourtant, Silvermoon est très connu du milieu judiciaire, et assez du monde civil. Donc, il l'est aussi dans la société criminelle. Si on pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui connaît ce milieu, on aurait peut-être plus d'informations sur Silvermoon." exposa Riza.

" Hé mais c'est une très bonne idée que vous avez là lieutenant ! D'autant plus qu'on a cette personne sous la main ! Enfin, plus ou moins." répondit Havoc.

" Ah bon ?" demandèrent ses collègues d'une même voix.

" Mais oui." sourit Jean en se tournant vers Kain.

" Quoi ? Je ne sais absolument rien de la société criminelle ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?" s'étonna Kain.

" Vous non, mais quelqu'un de votre entourage si." répondit Jean, énigmatique.

" Pourriez-vous être plus explicite lieutenant ?" demanda Roy.

" C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Dois-je vous rappeler que sa petite copine a été formée par La Nocturne ? Par conséquent elle connaît forcément le monde criminel." expliqua Jean.

" Vous voulez que je demande son aide à Dark ?" résuma Kain.

" Ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux !" sourit Jean.

" Ce n'est pas idiot en effet. Pouvez-vous la contacter sergent ?" questionna Roy.

" Euh ... c'est plutôt elle qui me contacte d'habitude. Mais je dois pouvoir la joindre." répondit Kain.

" Dans ce cas, appelez-la dès ce soir, et fixez un rendez-vous pour demain si elle est disponible."

" Entendu."

Au fond, cela arrangeait bien le sergent. Voilà des semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu sa petite amie. Elle était garde du corps, et Kain l'avait rencontrée quand il était la cible d'un parrain de la pègre. Dark n'était vraiment pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un d'amical. Glaciale, possédant des compétences d'assassin hors pair puisque formée par une tueuse de légende, elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Pourtant à première vue, elle avait du charme si l'on faisait abstraction de son air froid. Brune aux yeux verts, aux formes généreuses et mince, elle pouvait facilement plaire. Mais c'était justement son air glacé comme la banquise qui tenait les hommes à distance. Seul Kain savait qu'elle pouvait très nettement se réchauffer quand l'envie lui prenait. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire. Apparence surgelée pour un tempérament de feu.

Le soir venu donc, Kain se précipita sur le téléphone dès qu'il franchit le seuil de sa porte. Il composa le dernier numéro que Dark lui avait donné.

" C'est moi ma biche ! Comment vas-tu ?" dit-il.

" Tiens bonsoir petit chiot. Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre. Tu me manque." répondit Dark.

" Toi aussi tu me manque. Tu reviens bientôt ? " demanda-t-il.

" Oui, j'ai presque fini cette mission. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelle pas uniquement pour ça. Tu sais bien que je ne te donne pas de quoi me joindre pour des broutilles." reprit Dark.

" Ah parce que te dire que je t'aime et que tu me manque c'est des broutilles ?" releva Kain sur un ton de reproche.

" Mais non, bien sûr que non. Seulement tu sais bien qu'avec mon métier je ne peux pas me permettre de recevoir des coups de fil sans arrêt."

" Je sais ! Mais j'ai quand même le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles de temps à autre, et d'être sûr que tu ne m'as pas oublié ou ..."

" Kain !" coupa Dark sur un ton d'avertissement.

" Bon d'accord, je vais droit au but. On aurait besoin de ton aide pour une affaire. Le colonel Mustang voudrait te voir le plus tôt possible." expliqua le sergent.

" Dis-lui que je serais à son bureau dans deux ou trois jours." répondit Dark.

" D'accord. Merci. Je t'aime.

" Je t'aime aussi petit chiot. Bonsoir et bonne nuit."

" Pareil pour toi, et reviens vite."

Kain raccrocha. Deux ou trois jours ... ça allait être long. Roy sourcilla quand le sergent lui donna la réponse de sa petite amie le lendemain. Néanmoins, il comprenait pourquoi et se résigna à attendre. Deux hours plus tard, Dark frappa au bureau du colonel.

" Ah ! Miss Dark. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?" proposa Roy.

Dark s'avança après un regard à Kain, et s'assit.  
" Non merci. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Eh bien voilà : nous enquêtons sur une série de meurtre commis par un tueur à gages un peu trop efficace à notre goût. Comme nous ne trouvons rien de concret, nous pensons qu'avec votre connaissance du milieu criminel vous obtiendrez de meilleurs résultats." commença Roy.

" C'est possible. Son nom ?"

" Silvermoon."

Dark le regarda droit dans les yeux. Dieu que cette fille le mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que Kain lui trouvait ? Ok elle avait du charme, mais Roy la trouvait encore plus effrayante que Riza elle-même.

" Silvermoon vous dites." reprit-elle.

" Oui, vous le connaissez ?"

" De réputation. Entre autres."

" C'est-à-dire ?"

Le regard que Dark lui rendit l'incita à ne pas insister sur cette question. Il la laissa donc lire le rapport en silence.

" _Ainsi tu es de retour dans le pays ... quoique tu ne dois plus y être à l'heure qu'il est. Il était écrit que nous rencontrerions un jour Silvermoon. Je me demande comment l'histoire va se terminer. En tous cas une chose est sûre : ce ne sera pas sans de grandes conséquences._" pensa Dark les yeux dans le rapport.

Roy lui, essayait de deviner ce que son interlocutrice pensait. Mais avec un visage aussi hermétique que le sien, autant essayer de deviner ce que pensait une statue. Cependant, Roy était convaincu que Dark en savait plus sur Silvermoon qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire. Avait-elle déjà eu affaire à lui ? Espérons qu'elle accepterait de les aider, autrement ils devraient renoncer à l'enquête. Après quelques instants, Dark lui rendit le rapport.

" Je vais y réfléchir." dit-elle.

Cette réponse étonna tout le monde. Sachant qu'elle était libre, ils avaient pensé qu'elle serait d'accord. Ne serait-ce que pour aider son petit ami.

" Très bien. Quand pourrais-je avoir votre réponse ?" demanda Roy.

" Je vous ferais signe."

Dark les salua, et sortit. Elle était venue directement au Q.G, et rentra chez elle où elle posa sa valise dans le couloir. Dark alla ensuite s'allonger sur son lit.

L'affaire que lui proposait Mustang l'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attaquait en voulant capturer Silvermoon. Il y avait davantage qu'un tueur derrière tout ça. Et c'était ce davantage qui lui posait problème.

" _J'ai su tout de suite que mon passé allait me rattraper quand j'ai revu El Leon Negro. Après elle il ne restait plus que Silvermoon et moi. Ca a dû faire du bruit chez eux, quand ils ont appris la mort d'El Leon. Savent-ils que c'est moi qui l'ait tuée ? Peut-être pas. Nous étions seules lors de notre duel. Et je n'ai pas laissé ma marque sur son front. Cependant, ils doivent se demander où je suis passée. Ils doivent même le savoir, ils savent tout, surtout quand il s'agit de nous. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix en définitive._" songea-t-elle.

La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit la tira de ses pensées. Par réflexe elle sortit un couteau.

" Dark ? Tu es là ?" lança Kain.

Dark rangea son arme et alla à la rencontre de son petit ami. Elle l'embrassa.

" Dis donc, j'espérais au moins un sourire quand tu es venue." fit Kain en la serrant contre lui.

" Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du tout démonstrative. Mais si c'est ça qui te chiffonne, la prochaine fois j'irai directement vers toi et je te roulerais une pelle monumentale devant tous tes collègues. Ca te va comme démonstration d'affection ?" répondit-elle.

" Ah ah. Au fait, pourquoi tu as dit que tu réfléchirais à cette affaire ? D'habitude tu dis oui tout de suite, quitte à prendre un ou deux jours de repos avant."

" Parce que cette fois c'est différent petit chiot."

" Ah bon ?"

" Oh oui ! Très différent. Et vous le saurez bien assez tôt."

" Dois-je comprendre que tu accepte ?" demanda Kain.

Dark ne répondit pas tout de suite.

" Il faudra bien que j'en finisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dis-lui que c'est ok, on se retrouve demain."

Kain ne comprit pas la première partie de sa réponse, mais informa tout de même son supérieur de la réponse de Dark. Roy fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle acceptait.


	3. Sur les traces d'un assassin

Dark et Kain arrivèrent ensemble au bureau. L'équipe attendait les conseils de la jeune femme pour la suite des évènements.

" Je vais me renseigner pour savoir si, comme je le pense, Silvermoon a quitté le pays." annonça-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il n'est plus à Amestris ?" interrogea Riza.

" Je connais la façon d'agir de ce genre de tueur. Il a dû partir hier, je vais tâcher de savoir où." répondit Dark.

" Souhaitez-vous que deux de mes hommes vous accompagnent ?" fit Roy.

" Surtout pas. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez qu'ils leurs déroulent un tapis rouge."

Roy la regarda avec une surprise comique.

" Dans le milieu, un tapis rouge signifie un tapis coloré avec le sang d'un indésirable." expliqua Dark.

" Ah. D'accord."

Dark leur tourna le dos et sortit du bureau. Elle resta quelques secondes la main sur la poignée avant de partir. Sauf qu'elle n'alla pas se renseigner. Pas comme on pouvait le croire. En effet, Dark retourna chez elle, et déplia une vieille carte.

" _Tu es retourné là-bas pas vrai ? Où irais-tu d'autre ? Toi tu remplis bien le rôle pour lequel on t'a choisi. Ce qui veut dire que tu retourne dans ce coin perdu à chaque fois, comme un chien retourne à la niche._" pensa-t-elle.

Elle suivit un itinéraire sur la carte. Cela faisait tellement longtemps ... dire qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais avoir à y aller. Elle se trompait, et lourdement. Dark plia la carte, et la rangea. Puis elle fourragea dans un placard et en sortit un vieux coffre. Dedans, d'étranges vêtements. Dark les sortit et les étala sur son lit.

Il avait un haut sans manche en tissu fin, avec un col en V, une jupe assez courte et des sandales se laçant haut sur les mollets. Puis une cape bordeaux, des bracelets et même un bijou s'attachant autour de la tête avec un rubis sur le front.

Dark regarda ces habits en soupirant. Il allait falloir qu'elle les mette là-bas. Que l'on sache qui elle est. Ce sera leur meilleur laissez-passer.

" _Au fait, ils parlent une langue ancienne dans ce coin. Le diable si je m'en souviens encore._" se dit-elle.

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Des sons, des mots lui revinrent. Parfait, elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle décida de laver les vêtements, pour leur redonner un peu de fraîcheur. Puis elle les rangea dans la valise qu'elle n'avait pas défait. Dark regarda l'heure. Deux heures et demi qu'elle s'était absentée. Cela faisait encore un peu court pour revenir au Q.G. La jeune femme vérifia ses armes, qu'elle ajouta à ses bagages.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle décida de retourner à la caserne.

" Alors, qu'avez-vous découvert ?" demanda Roy.

" Tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Préparez-vous à partir. Et pour un bon bout de temps." répondit Dark.

" On va où ?" demanda Kain.

" Loin. Très loin."

Les soldats se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Plus énigmatique que ça, il n'y avait qu'un sphinx, et encore. Dark leur dit de se secouer un peu : ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

" Et laissez vos uniformes ici. Là où nous allons vous n'en aurez pas besoin." ajouta-t-elle.

" Mais il faut que l'on sache que nous sommes militaires. Ca va nous ouvrir les portes." dit Breda.

" Pas cette fois. Non seulement on vous les claquera au nez, mais on risque aussi de vous balancer un seau d'eau sur la tête."

Ils furent prêts à partir le lendemainn tous habillés en civils. Ils attendaient sur le quai de la gare. Dark les rejoignit, et monta dans le train la première.

" Vous pourriez nous dire où on va maintenant ?" questionna Roy, assis en face d'elle et Kain et à côté de Riza.

" Si vous insistez. Là on part pour le Deltanide."

" Si loin ? "

" Et ce ne ne sera que la première étape."

" Et ensuite ?" demanda Kain.

" En route pour le Yorel, où on va devoir traverser un coin assez spécial, puis nous passerons par le Trassirian avant d'arriver sur une île nommée Darakna." exposa Dark.

" Et on vous a dit tout ça quand vous vous êtes renseignée ?" dit Riza.

" Non, juste l'endroit final. Le trajet c'est moi qui l'ait fait."

" Silvermoon nous attends donc sur une île. Intéressant. Mais pourquoi ce choix?" reprit Roy.

" La société criminelle est internationale colonel. Elle ne connaît pas de frontière. Et surtout pas les tueurs à gages." répondit Dark.

" Qu'est-ce que cette île a de particulier ?" demanda Kain.

" Vous verrez bien quand vous y serez. Mais croyez-moi, vous avez intérêt à avoir une solide motivation pour capturer Silvermoon. Car ce sera difficile." avertit Dark.

Encore une fois, elle leur montra qu'elle ne leur disait pas tout. Même Kain sentait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose. Dark regarda par la fenêtre, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close. Ils sortirent du pays en fin de matinée et traversaient le Beëlgum. Le Deltanide était encore loin. Au bout d'un moment, tous les soldats manifestèrent divers signes de fatigue et d'ennui. Seule Dark restait de marbre. Roy, Riza et Kain se levèrent pour aller se chercher à manger.

" Je suis sûre qu'elle nous cache la vérité sur Silvermoon. Elle le connaît y'a pas à tortiller." dit Riza.

" C'est aussi ce que je pense. Je me demande ce qu'elle a voulu dire hier en parlant d'un très gros morceau, si on était sûrs de vouloir le coincer." ajouta Roy.

" Mouais. Si nous lisons entre les lignes, Silvermoon ne serait que la partie immergée de l'iceberg." dit Kain avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

Breda, Havoc et Falman entamèrent une partie de cartes à laquelle ils convièrent les autres à venir participer.

" Tu viens voir ma puce ?" demanda doucement Kain à Dark.

" Non merci petit chiot. Je vais plutôt aller me dégourdir les jambes."

Elle se leva, et sortit du compartiment. Les militaires se regroupèrent autour de leurs collègues. Ils jouèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Roy proposa une partie de dames. Tout le monde accepta. Dark revint le soir venu.

" Hé ! Tu étais où ce temps-là ma chérie ?" interrogea Kain en la rejoignant.

" Ici et là. Ah vous jouez aux dames." remarqua-t-elle.

" Vous voulez jouer ?" demanda Havoc.

" Pourquoi pas ? Vous n'auriez pas des pions d'échecs aussi ?"

" Si bien sûr. On pourra se faire une partie quand vous aurez finie celle-là." répondit Roy.

" Entendu."

Dark s'installa en face de Jean qui remettait les pions en place. La partie ne dura vraiment pas longtemps.

" Oh la la la ! Je me suis fait ratiboiser mais d'une force !" fit Jean.

Roy prit la place du lieutenant et installa des pions d'échec. Roy jouait très bien, mais ...

" Echec et mat." fit Dark.

" Comment ça ? Ah ben je l'ai pas vu venir ce coup-là. En tout cas bravo : c'est la première fois que je me fais battre depuis des années " dit Roy.

Dark eut à peine un sourire. Il fut l'heure d'aller dormir. Demain ils arriveraient au Deltanide. Puis ils prendraient le bateau pour le Yorel. S'ils en trouvaient un. Ils se rendirent donc dasn une auberge pour trouver desmarins et un bateau. Justement, deux d'entre eux étaient accoudés au comptoir. Dark s'avança vers eux.

" Vous êtes marins ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ouais. C'est-y pourquoi ?" répondit l'un d'eux, aux cheveux châtains

" Pour prendre le train, cette question. Mes amis et moi on recherche un bateau de dispo." répliqua Dark.

" Faut voir." dit le deuxième marin barbu.

" Alors venez voir à notre table."

Dark les conduisit auprès des militaires et les fit asseoir.

" Z'êtes un paquet dites donc ! Chais pas si ça ferait pas couler le bateau tout ce monde !" fit le châtain.

" Dans ce cas il a intérêt à être solide." dit Roy.

" Ca pour sûr il est solide. Mais faut voir votre prix." dit le barbu.

" Et si vous faisiez acte de générosité en nous amenant gratis ?" intervint Dark en se penchant sur la table.

Le marin barbu pâlit soudain, à la surprise des militaires.

" Euh ... eh ben ..." dit-il.

Son compagnon baissa les yeux, et eu une moue de compréhension. Puis chacun leur tour, les militaires regardèrent sous la table. Dark appuyait un poignard à grande lame entre les jambes du marins, sur la partie la plus sensible.

" Alors ?" demanda-t-elle en appuyant plus fort.

" D'ac ... d'accord." céda le marin.

" Bien."

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait en pleine mer. Les marins s'affairaient sou l'oeil vigilant de Dark. En fin de matinée ils arrivèrent à un petit port.

" On va s'arrêter un peu, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, tout ça ..." annonça un marin en commençant à descendre.

" Dark ..." sourit Kain en pointant un pouce vers les marins.

" Riza ..." fit Roy en même temps.

Les jeunes femmes bondirent par-dessus la rembarde et coupèrent la route aux marins en les mettant en joue avec un pistolet.

" Demi-tour en vitesse !" dit Dark en enlevant le cran de sécurité de son arme.

" Et on repart illico." ajouta Riza.

Les marins remontèrent à contre-coeur, et le bateau repartit. En milieu d'après-midi ils arrivèrent au Yorel. Dark leur annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre dans un autre port situé plus loin, mais pour prendre un char à voile.

" Un char à voile ? Pour faire quoi ?" demanda Havoc.

" Traverser une vaste savane de très hautes herbes. En espérant qu'on arrivera au bout intacts." répondit Dark.

Elle affréta un char à voile, qui ressemblait plutôt à un bateau avec deux très grandes roues à l'avant et à l'arrière.

" Ca avance vite ce truc !" fit Falman, les cheveux dans le vent.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible dans ces herbes ?" demanda Breda.

" Ca." répondit Dark en regardant quelque choseavancer vers eux.

Ca avait l'air énorme et fonçait sur le bateau.

" Riza, dans les yeux." dit Dark en lui lançant un fusil.

Soudain, une énorme bête sans pattes, couleur des herbes et avec des dents immenses surgit sur la gauche. Les deux femmes tirèrent en même temps. Le sang gicla, et la bête crissa de douleur. Cela permit au bateau de passer sans dommages.

" Il ne manque plus que les karoukass." fit celui qui tenait le gouvernail.

" Des quoi ?" questionna Kain

Un cri strident, ressemblant à " _kaaroukaaaasss_ !" lui servit de réponse.

" Enfilez vos gants colonel, ça va être l'occasion de faire un magnifique concerto, accompagné par l'orchestre fusillant." annonça Dark.

Les militaires prirent leur fusil, et les pointèrent vers les énormes oiseaux qui leur fonçaient dessus. Roy en enflamma plusieurs, dont un qui tomba sur le pont.

" Chic ! Du karoukass grillé pour dîner." commenta Havoc en rechargeant.

Ils abattirent tous les oiseaux. La nuit étaient tombée quand ils débarquèrent pour l'étape suivante. Sauf que cette fois, le voyage s'effectuerait en train, dès le lendemain. Ils avaient encore le Trassirian à traverser avant de rejoindre l'île où se trouvait Silvermoon. Le pays de Trassirian était relativement froid en ce moment.

" Brrr ! J'espère que cette île où nous allons est un peu plus chaude." grelotta Breda.

" Oui, elle est plus au sud." répondit Dark.

Le train stoppa. Nos amis en descendirent pour rejoindre le quai où ils devaient prendre un autre bateau. Un peu avant d'y arriver, Roy s'approcha de Riza et lui donna une toute petite fleur orangée posée sur un peu de neige.

" Tenez regardez, cette fleur m'a fait penser à vous. Quand elle est au contact de la neige comme là, elle se ferme. Mais si on la réchauffe ..." dit-il en faisant tomber la neige.

Il posa la fleur sur sa paume chaude, et elle s'ouvrit révélant une superbe couleur orangée au coeur jaune.

" Elle dévoile toute sa splendeur." continua Roy.

Riza prit la fleur avec un sourire, et remercia le colonel. La troupe embarqua, et le bateau leva l'ancre. Ils en avaient pour deux jours avant de rejoindre l'île du Darakna. Dark appréhendait le moment où elle poserait le pied dessus. Car elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Son destin se jouerait là-bas, comme il était prévu depuis sa naissance.


	4. Les Chevaliers

**Le voyage est proche de se terminer pour notre joyeuse troupe. Et la case arrivée s'avère plus dangereuse qu'ils ne s'y attendent.**

* * *

Enfin ils y étaient. L'île du Darakna, l'île où se terrait Silvermoon, un des plus fameux assassins de cette époque. En débarquant, les soldats se trouvèrent devant une foule guère amicale. Les autochtones étaient en effet pourvus de fourche et de bâtons, et les regardaient d'un air mauvais.

" Quel accueil !" fit Roy.

" Ce n'est pas l' hospitalité qui les étouffe ceux-là." ajouta Havoc.

La foule émit un grondement de colère, et se préparait visiblement à attaquer. Soudain, quelque chose attira leur attention et les fit changer radicalment d'attitude. Les militaires les virent baisser leurs armes et regarder au-dessus d'eux. Ils se tournèrent pour en découvrir la raison. Dark se tenait en haut de la passerelle, vêtue de curieux habits et portant une cape sur son bras. Elle commença à descendre. Une fois en bas, la foule s'agenouilla sur son passage.

" Avancez." dit-elle aux soldats.

Ils la suivirent sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Dark les précédait. Elle enfila sa cape et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Elle avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où elle allait. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, mais Dark n'en avait cure.

Ils arrivèrent dans une auberge pleine. Le silence se fit à leur entrée.

" Y'a plus de place !" lança le barman dans sa langue.

" Je te conseille de nous en trouver vite fait." répondit Dark en ôtant sa capuche.

Elle écarta également les pans de sa cape, leur dévoilant ses vêtements. Tout comme pour la foule de tout à l' heure, son attitude se fit plus amicale. Les gens présent joignirent les comme pour prier. Le barman s'avança, et se mit à genoux devant Dark, les mains jointes.

" Bien sûr, je vais vous trouver une chambre pour vous et vos amis." dit-il.

" Fais vite." répondit Dark.

Il se releva mais garda la tête baissée. Puis il lança un ordre aux gens alentour. Certains se levèrent et répondirent. Quelques instants plus tard, ces mêmes personnes revinrent dans la salle avec leurs bagages et sortirent, non sans incliner la tête devant Dark.

" Allez-y, montez." dit-elle aux soldats.

Ils obtempérèrent, complètement déroutés par ce qui se passait. Une fois intallés, Dark les fit venir dans sa chambre. Chacun s'assit où il put : le lit, une chaise, une commode.

" Je crois que je vous dois des explications." commença Dark en s'appuyant sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre.

" En effet." acquiesça Roy.

" Cette île est le refuge de Silvermoon, d'El Leon Negro ... et le mien. Nous sommes nés tous trois ici, y avons passé notre enfance et y avons été formés au meurtre. Moi et El Leon l'avons été par La Nocturne, et Silvermoon par BlackAngel." commença-t-elle.

" BlackAngel ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose." intervint Riza.

" C'est un tueur aussi talentueux que La Nocturne. Il est moins connu à Amestris car il a surtout sévi ailleurs. Elle et lui constituaient un duo plus que redoutable, connu sous le nom du Bouclier des Chevaliers. Ce nom de Chevaliers inspire la crainte dans le milieu. Car cette société secrète règne sur le monde criminel. Les Chevaliers existent depuis très longtemps, ils ont été créés au VIIIème siècle. On ignore quel est le but exactement, mais ils sont impliqués dans tous les conflits du monde. Les Chevaliers sont présents sur tous les continents, mais c'est ici, sur l'île du Darakna que leurs chefs résident" continua Dark.

" Et ... quel est le rapport avec toi ?" demanda Kain.

" J'y arrive mon amour. Comme je viens de le dire, BlackAngel et La Nocturne étaient le Bouclier de cette société, son rempart mais aussi un de ses bras armés. Moi, El Leon Negro et Silvermoon constituont l'autre bras armé, L'épée à trois Lames. Trois lames, trois tueurs d'exception. Les exécuteurs des Chevaliers. Nous pouvions ainsi aller frapper partout dans le monde en leur nom. C'était notre destinée depuis toujours, nous avons été choisis à la naissance." acheva Dark.

Un silence abasourdi suivit ces explications. En tout cas les militaires comprenaient mieux l'attitude des habitants de l'île : ils avaient reconnu l'une des Trois Lames, et devaient certainement être dévoués aux Chevaliers et les vénéraient.

" Les gens d'ici savent qui vous êtes. Mais comment vous ont-ils reconnue ?" interrogea Havoc.

" A cause de ces habits que je porte. La tenue traditionnelle de L'épée à trois Lames."

" Si j'ai bien compris votre histoire, vous faites partie d'une société criminelle puissante, répartie dans le monde entier. Votre boulot c'est d'aller tuer là où on vous dit d'aller." résuma Falman.

" C'est en tout cas ce qui était prévu au départ. Mais Dan m'a trouvée au moment où j'allais réellement devenir une des Lames. Il m'a fait changer d'orientation, contrariant ainsi les plans des Chevaliers. S'il avait su quel risque il prenait en faisant ça ... les Chevaliers savent toujours ce que font leurs Lames. Je suis très étonnée qu'il soit encore en vie." expliqua Dark.

" Euh ... en fait ... il est décédé au début de cette semaine. Assassiné visiblement. On a retrouvé une marque sur son front : une paire d'ailes autour d'un cercle." annonça Roy.

" Ca c'est BlackAngel. C'est sa marque." dit Dark.

" Et quelle est la vôtre ?" questionna Riza.

" Le cercle. Dans la langue d'ici ça veut dire noir. Le croissant est pour Silvermoon, le lion pour El Leon, les ailes autour d'un cercle pour BlackAngel, et et un demi-cercle pour La Nocturne. Ce demi-cercle représente la nuit." répondit Dark.

" Est-ce que ces Chevaliers savent ce que tu es devenue ?" lança Kain.

" Oui. Ils ont bien dû m'envoyer un ou deux tueurs, mais ils savaient que serait inutile, vu mes compétences. Mais bon, c'était une question de principe. Et ils m'ont ainsi fait savoir qu'ils m'avaient toujours à l'oeil."

" Que se passera-t-il une fois qu'ils sauront que vous êtes là ?" continua Roy.

" Ils le savent déjà. Silvermoon aussi. Nous allons devoir les affronter si on veut rester en vie, et croyez-moi ce ne sera pas simple du tout. Bien sûr, ce sera eux ou nous. Vous saisissez ?"

" Nous devrons nous tenir doublement sur nos gardes." répondit Riza.

" Oui et non. Ils nous laisseront venir à eux. C'est leur domaine ici, leur territoire. Les Chevaliers nous attendront au tournant, mais ils ne feront rien avant. Toutefois, je vous conseille très fortement de ne pas jouer les touristes ici. Ne vous baladez surtout pas tout seuls, autrement vous n'en reviendrez pas." avertit Dark.

" Ces gens sont donc à point hostiles ?" fit Havoc.

" Oui. Ils sont tout à la cause des Chevaliers, qui assurent leur protection depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les étrangers ne sont absolument pas les bienvenus dans l'île."

* * *

Plus loin, dans le centre de l'île.

Silvermoon s'avance vers un grand manoir splendide. Les gardes le laissent passer sans poser de questions. Il progresse maintenant dans un large couloir, dont les murs sont couverts de tentures anciennes. Enfin, il arrive devant deux grandes portes en bois verni auxquelles il frappe.

" Entrez."

Silvermoon pousse les portes et entre dans un grand salon. Au centre, une grande table autour de laquelle sont assises huit personnes. Quatre hommes, quatre femmes. Les huit Chevaliers, maîtres du monde criminel. Silvermoon les salue en s'inclinant. Un homme en bout de table l'invite à s'asseoir en face de lui.

" La dernière Lame est revenue." annonce le tueur.

" Oui nous savons. Nous étions en train d'en discuter."

" Mes maîtres ont-ils déjà trouvé la solution ?" questionna Silvermoon.

" Nous sommes partagés. Peut-être devrions la laisser venir jusqu'à nous pour savoir ce qui l'a poussée à venir ici, peut-être devrions-nous la punir de s'être détournée de nous." répondit une femme blonde.

" Nous pensons aussi que ce serait dommage de perdre l' héritière du savoir de La Nocturne. Si nous pouvions la faire revenir dans notre chemin ..." ajouta un homme à côté de la femme.

" Puis-je suggérer une idée aux Chevaliers ?" demanda Silvermoon.

" Nous t'écoutons." fit l'homme en bout de table.

" Mon formateur, BlackAngel, est un spécialiste des poisons, mais également des drogues. S'il nous en concoctait une pour maintenir la dernière Lame ous notre contrôle, cela résoudrait le problème." exposa Silvermoon.

" C'est une excellente idée. Nous te confions le soin de transmettre cette idée à notre Bouclier." approuva le Chevalier.

" Et pour les compagnons de la dernière Lame ?" demanda Silvermoon.

" Nous vous les laissons, à toi et BlackAngel."

Silvermoon se leva, et salua. Puis il sortit de la salle, et de manoir. Il alla trouver BlackAngel, qui vivait au bord d'une crique derrière la demeure des Chevaliers. Silvermoon lui expliqua la situation, ainsi que le souhait de leurs maîtres.

" Une drogue qui annihile la volonté ? Je dois avoir ça en boutique. En tout cas tu as bien fait d'en parler aux Chevaliers. Perdre le savoir de La Nocturne aurait été un grand dommage." répondit BlackAngel.

" Prépare aussi de quoi éliminer six personnes. Elles sont avec la denière Lame. Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?"

" Dark il me semble."

" Ca sonne bien. Je t'attends chez moi, viens dès que tu sera prêt." conclut Silvermoon.

" Ca ne saurait tarder." dit BlackAngel.


	5. Le choc des lames

**Et voilou la fin ! Avec une Dark en super forme, qui a décidé den finir avec son passé. Radicalement. Merci pour les coms**

* * *

Comme il l'avait dit à son ancien élève, BlackAngel ne fut pas long à préparer ses poisons et sa drogue. Silvermoon insista pour l'administrer à Dark.

Cette dernière guettait une action des Chevaliers par le biais de leur Bouclier et de leur Lame. Elle avait avertis les militaires de se tenir sur leurs gardes, et aussi de quelle façon BlackAngel tuait ses cibles.

Kain entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa petite amie. Elle était en train de préparer des armes. Ce qui alarma Kain : il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas l' intention de rester là sans rien faire. Dark se leva et croisa le regard de Kain. Il ne disait rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Dark s'avança et l'embrassa passionnément. Kain y répondit de la même manière. Pas la peine qu'il lui dise de ne pas le faire, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Le sergent la serra ensuite contre lui, puis Dark quitta la chambre.

En la voyant passer, Mustang et ses subordonnés comprirent aussitôt ce qui se tramait. Kain se tenait en haut de l'escalier, une tristesse indéfinissable sur le visage. Une fois que Dark eut passé la porte de l'auberge, il rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

" On devrait peut-être aller lui parler non ?" fit Breda.

" Non. Il a d'abord besoin de solitude." répondit Riza.

Kain se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, avant de couler.

* * *

Dark traversa le centre de la ville. Les gens s'inclinaient sur son passage, mais elle ne les voyait pas. Elle marchait droit devant elle. Bientôt elle arriva dans une vaste place, l'écart de la ville. Un homme y était à l'autre bout. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu, mais chacun savait qui il avait en face de lui. Les deux Lames s'avancèrent sur la place, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

" Enfin nous nous rencontrons Dark. Comme il était prévu de longue mémoire." fit Silvermoon.

" Oui. Sauf que je ne suis pas là pour devenir ce que vous voulez. Je ne laisserais personne me dicter ce que j'ai à faire." répondit Dark.

Silvermoon eut un sourire. Lui aussi portait le même style de vêtements qu'elle. Sauf qu'il avait un pantalon à la place de la jupe.

" Ôte-moi d'un doute : c'est toi qui a tué El Leon ? " demanda Silvermoon.

" Oui."

" C'était à prévoir. Tout le monde savait que vous ne vous entendiez pas."

" Tu compte bavasser encore longtemps ?" interrogea Dark.

" Non. Allons-y."

Silvermoon dégaina un poignard à longue lame en même temps que Dark. Puis après un moment à se jauger du regard, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leur habilité au combat était impressionnante. Les lames des poignards s'entrechoquaient dans un vacarme assourdissant. Sans parler des divers coups de pieds et poings qu'ils ne manquaient pas de s'administrer. Dark envoya deux couteaux, que Silvermoon balaya de son poignard.

Ils revinrent l'un vers l'autre. Chacun pirouettait, bondissait tel un félin pour retomber toujours sur leurs pieds. La lame de Silvermoon passa à ras du visage de Dark. Elle riposta en lui éraflant l'épaule. Lui aussi sortit un couteau qu'il lui envoya. Dark bloqua avec son avant-bras. Le couteau de ficha dedans. Mais Dark gardait un visage concentré. Elle ôta la lame et la renvoya à son propriétaire, qui esquiva de justesse.

Soudain, elle entrevit la faille. D'un coup bien porté, elle brisa le poignard de son adversaire. Après quoi, elle s'apprêta à lui porter le coup de grâce.

" Y'a pas à dire, t'as du talent. Mais moi aussi j'en ai." dit Silvermoon.

Il sortit la seringue contenant la drogue, se jeta sur le côté pour éviter la lame et enfonça l'aiguille dans la jambes de son adversaire, diffusant ainsi le liquide. Puis il se remit debout à quelque pas d'elle. Dark ôta la seringue et la lui lança en pleine tête. Silvermoon inclina simplement la tête et elle passa à ras de son oeil.

Dark sentit une faiblesse l'envahir rapidement.

" Tu m'as droguée je parie ..." dit-elle avec difficulté.

" Avoue que ç'aurait été dommage de perdre ton talent." répondit tranquillement Silvermoon.

" Ca ne ... suffira ... pas."

" Crois-tu ?"

Dark s'évanouit. Silvermoon s'approcha, et écarta des mèches de son visage. Après quoi, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena.

* * *

A l'auberge, Kain en avait assez d'attendre sans rien faire. Aussi attrapa-t-il un fusil, et il descendit. Havoc lui barra la route.

" Wowowoh ! Tu va où comme ça ?" demanda le lieutenant.

" Je vais l'aider." répondit Kain.

" Tu va surtout vous mettre dans le pétrin. Reste ici."

Mais le sergent braqua son fusil sur lui et lui ordonna de le laisser passer. Jean fut obligé de s'écarter. Quand Kain lui tourna le dos, il lui passa un bras autour du cou et lui fit lâcher son arme.

" Lâchez-moi ! Elle a besoin de moi !" s'exclama Kain en se débattant.

" Tu va te faire tuer imbécile !"

Les autres vinrent voir ce qui se passait. Vu la force avec laquelle se démenait le sergent, ils comprirent aussitôt de quoi il retournait. Aussi vinrent-ils prêter main forte à Havoc.

" Colonel ..." fit Riza à côté d'une fenêtre.

" Oui ?"

" Je crois qu'on a de la visite."

" C'est Dark ?" demanda Kain en se calmant.

" Non, plutôt un type louche."

Riza sortit une arme. Les autres firent de même, tout en observant les alentours.

BlackAngel regarda l'auberge un instant. Puis il avisa une gouttière, vers laquelle il se dirigea. Il arriva près la chambre de Riza. L'ouvrir ne fut pas difficile. Il se glissa dedans. Puis il sortit doucement. Les soldats étaient en bas. BlackAngel sortit une aiguille de taille moyenne, imprégnée de poison. Puis il visa un des militaires, qui se trouva être Falman. Riza leva la tête à ce moment-là.

Par chance elle était près de l'adjudant. Elle se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber. L'aiguille se ficha dans le sol. Riza se releva prestement et tira à l'étage. La balle traversa le plancher, manquant BlackAngel d'un centimètre.

" Il est là-haut !" s'exclama Riza.

Elle s'avança vers les escaliers, et monta prudemment suivie de Breda et de Mustang. BlackAngel se décida à quitter la chambre. Puis il fit le tour de l'auberge.

" ATTENTION !" s'exclama Havoc en pointant son arme sur le tueur.

Mais BlackAngel lança un couteau qui arracha l'arme des mains du lieutenant. Les autres tirèrent. Le tueur était rapide et sortit avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent.

" _Hmmm ... je vais dire aux autres de venir m'aider._" pensa-t-il.

Il s'éloigna, et fit signe à des hommes qu'il avait emmenés avec lui. Ceux-ci sortirent de leur fourrés et commencèrent à avancer vers l'auberge. Les balles plurent. BlackAngel décida de profiter de cette diversion. Seulement, des flammes jaillirent en torrent.

" Un alchimiste ! Je vais donc commencer par là." dit BlackAngel.

Il fit le tour, et trouva une porte de service. L'instant d'après, il se trouva derrière Roy, à quelques mètres. Le colonel sentit une douleur dans l'épaule droite. Riza le vit s'effondrer, et se rua vers lui. Elle ôtâ une aiguille de son épaule, et le retourna.

" Colonel ! Répondez-moi !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Roy avait déjà les yeux clos. Un autre bruit sourd attira son attention : Havoc venait de s'écrouler à son tour, une aiguille dans la jambe. les soldats comprirent qu'ils devaient se mettre à l'abri. Falman renversa une table, derrière laquelle Riza et Breda traînèrent Roy et Jean, et Kain les rejoignirent.

" Virez !" entendirent les renforts de BlackAngel.

En reconnaissant Silvermoon, ils obéirent. BlackAngel les informa qu'il avait déjà touché deux militaires.

" Bien. On s'occupe des autres." répondit Silvermoon.

BlackAngel acquiesça, le laissant passer. Il n'était pas seul.

Les militaires parvinrent à sortir de l'auberge, avec les blessés. Tout à coup, ils virent une forme jaillir devant eux. Ils s'écartèrent vivement. Breda hurla de douleur. Sa jambe venait d'avoir une belle entaille. Riza pointa son arme.

" Dark ?" fit Kain.

Cétait bien elle. Mais pourquoi le mettait-elle en joue ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le comprendre. Le coup partit, Kain s'effondra. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit, venant de Riza. Mais Dark l'avait vu venir et esquiva rapidement.

" Derrière toi !" cria Falman.

Il tira en même temps que Riza. Silvermoon bondit sur le côté. Breda vit Dark revenir à l'attaque, une lame à la main. Le lieutenant la prit dans l'épaule.

" Ils sont trop rapides !" s'exclama Falman.

" Dark a un problème ! Ses yeux ont quelque chose d'anormal ! Comme si elle était droguée ! AH !" s'exclama Riza.

Elle avait prit une balle dans la jambe, et tomba au sol. Falman aussi s'effondra. Dark s'était jetée sur lui et s'apprêtait à le tuer. Il réagit et bloqua la lame qu'elle tentait de lui enfoncer dans la poitrine.

" Tu n'est plus toi-même Dark ! C'est nous tes alliés, pas ce type !" dit-il.

Kain ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là, et vit toute la scène.

" Dark ... non ... pas ça ... mon amour ... arrête ..." dit-il.

Le son de sa voix parvint aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Falman sentit qu'elle faiblissait.

" Je t'en ... prie ... ma chérie ... Dark ... ne ... fais ... pas ça."

Dark tourna la tête vers lui. Elle vit qu'il était blessé au ventre. Tout à coup, des images lui revinrent : cet homme ... elle le connaissait. Ils étaient proches elle le sentait.

" Kain ..." dit-elle.

" Mon ... trésor ... je t'aime."

Les yeux de Dark reprirent un aspect normal. Elle relâcha vite Falman. Elle aperçut Silvermoon se ruer vers Riza et la désarmer. Le lieutenant vit cet homme pointer son arme sur elle. Elle allait mourir. Elle défia du regard l'homme qui allait mettre fin à sa vie. Mais rien ne se passa. Ou plutôt si. Un pied frappa l'arme qui vola. Silvermoon tomba. Dark se releva, un couteau trempé de sang à la main. Elle se tourna vers Riza et remarqua sa blessure. Mais elle aussi et surtout le colonel insconscient ainsi qu' Havoc. Dark partit en courant.

" Hé ! Où allez-vous ?" s'exclama Riza.

Le lieutenant se rapprocha ensuite du colonel, qui gémissait de douleur à présent,de concert avec Havoc. Breda s'occupa d'Havoc et Falman de Kain qui perdait son sang. Dark revint quelques secondes après, et piqua le colonel avec un seringue.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" interrogea Riza.

" Je lui donne un antidote. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard." répondit Dark.

Elle fit de même pour Havoc. Les deux hommes cessèrent petit à petit de gémir. Dark un bandage sommaire à Riza, Breda, Falman et Kain.

" Pardonne-moi mon amour." souffla-t-elle.

" Je ne ... t'en ... veux pas." répondit Kain en lui souriant.

Dark se leva, et regarda en direction du manoir des Chevaliers.

" Je reviens. Rndez-vous au port." dit-elle.

" Mais ..." fit Riza.

Dark s'éloigna. Une trentaine d'hommes patrouillaient autour du domaine. La jeune femme sortit deux pistolets et commença à les tuer un par un. D'abord surpris, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à réagir. Mais Dark était une des Lames, comme elle le leur fit comprendre. Ce fut un vrai massacre. Elle enfonça la porte du manoir, et rechargea à nouveau. Deux chargeurs avaient été vidés, en plus de dix lames lancées ça et là. Elle alla droit à la salle de réunion des chevaliers, tuant tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Troisème chargeur de vide. Dark attrapa une épée se trouvant suspendue dans le couloir. Un homme sortit d'un angle. La balle qui tira fut évitée, et une étoile se ficha dans sa gorge.

La salle de réunion était vide, aussi ne s'y attarda-t-elle. Dark savait où dénicher les huit Chevaliers. Ils furent bien là où elle pensait : la Grande Crypte. Elle descendit les marches et cria :

" Craignez la force des Trois Lames ! Que ce qui redoutent l'obscurité qu'elles apportent laisse le champ libre !"

Le crédo de L'épée à trois Lames. Un à un, ils vinrent s'opposer à Dark. Et un à un, ils se firent découper en tranches. Dark tua les huit chevaliers, en plus de trente de leurs hommes, les deux Lames qu'avaient été Silvermoon et El Leon Negro, dix employés du manoir, BlackAngel et La Nocturne étaient aussi morts de ses mains, et les sept hommes venus aider le Bouclier à éliminer les militaires.

Un nombre impressionnant de gens tués de ses mains. Dark sortit du manoir, et rejoingnit ses amis au port. Havoc et Mustang avaient repris connaissance, et pouvaient marcher. Le bateau partit Dark s'était enfermée dans une cabine. Au cours du voyage vers Amestris, Kain vint la voir.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

" Chérie ?"

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. J'ai failli te tuer je te rappelle." répondit Dark sans le regarder.

" Mais ce n'était pas toi. Ce type t'avait droguée.

" Il n'empêche que vous avez tous failli mourir à cause de moi. Kain ..."

Il attendit la suite avec un mauvais pressentiment.

" Je suis bien trop dangereuse pour toi, petit chiot. Pour ta sécurité il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se voie plus."

Kain crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Elle voulait rompre ?

" Pas question." dit-il catégorique.

" Oh si. J'ai tué un nombre incalculable de gens en tant que Dark et Lame des Chevaliers. Je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Tu mérite quelqu'un de stable."

" Dark, c'est toi que j'aime. Bien plus que tu ne l'imagine. Il n'est pas question que je me sépare de toi. Tu n'as jamais demandé à être une tueuse, cette maudite société t'y as obligée !" objecta Kain.

" Je n'ai jamais refusé en même temps. Crois-moi petit chiot, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre." reprit Dark.

" NON !"

Dark lui mit alors un couteau sur la gorge.

" J'ai dit." reprit-elle d'une voix quelque peu étranglée.

Mais Kain la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans se soucier du métal acéré sur son cou.

" Vas-y. Tue-moi si tu veux, parce que ce sera le seul moyen de te débarrasser de moi." lança-t-il.

Ils se défièrent du regard durant d'interminables minutes. Puis Kain repoussa le couteau, le fit tomber par terre avant de plaquer Dark contre le mur et de l'embrasser ardemment.

" Je ne te quitterais pas tu entends ? Je sais ce que tu as fait, mais je sais aussi qu'on t'as forcé à le faire. C'était toi ou eux. Tu as choisi : tu as survécu." dit-il à voix basse.

Dark le serra contre elle, et une larme ou deux vinrent mouiller ses joues. Finalement, elle était contente qu'il lui ait tenu tête. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter non plus, mais elle avait craint de lui faire du mal comme ça avait été le cas. A présent que les Chevaliers n'étaient plus, elle pourrait enfin vivre normalement. Autant que possible en tout cas.


End file.
